


L is for Laughter; Draupadi

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [12]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Krishna(a) makes a winning team.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756723
Kudos: 11





	L is for Laughter; Draupadi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



“What brings me here, Yajnaseni? Why the morose look?” Krishna asks, raising a single eyebrow.

“Stop being a prankster, as if you don’t know already,” Draupadi quips.

“Oh, I see… could it be the Durvasa problem?” The Lord’s voice is more playful than ever. “Things will be smoother than butter in no time. All you need to do is bring the Akshaya Patra.”

“But I,” begins Draupadi.

“I KNOW you have had your lunch,” Krishna interrupts, “but I need to eat something. Bring the vessel.”

“Are you testing me?” Draupadi exclaims exasperatedly. “Don’t you know that the vessel turns empty after I finish eating?”

She stomps off to fetch the vessel though, and thrusts it into the Lord’s hands a minute later. It is her turn to raise a single eyebrow now.

Krishna starts examining the vessel thoroughly. “There.” He fishes out a lone grain of rice and a vegetable leaf triumphantly and starts chewing them. “Ah, this was delicious, Draupadi… I am full now.”

“BUT HOW IS THAT GOING TO SAVE ME FROM DURVASA’S CURSE, KRISHNA?” Draupadi almost shouts now. “They will be back from their bath in no time.”

“Are they? I think otherwise… hey, look over there!” Krishna points animatedly at the stream.

Draupadi gasps at the hilarious sight that awaits her… Durvasa and his disciples are actually rubbing their bellies all of a sudden. But when the Lord Himself has decided to have a ‘full meal’, do they really have a choice?

“That was wicked,” she smirks before bursting into laughter.


End file.
